Lovesick
by Aubrie1234
Summary: "LEAVE ME ALONE, ALLAN! BE MEAN OR SOMETHING, ANYTHING BUT THIS!" "But Porkchop! I love y-" "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Oliver puts a love potion in one of Allan's cupcakes to make him fall for the pastel man, but instead the 2P is in love with his counterpart. Alfred can't get away fast enough.
1. Chapter 1

Lovesick

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Ludwig yawned as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, where Gilbert was already up. It was too early to be up, honestly, but he had to do some training with Feli and Kiku today. With that in mind, he went to the beer cabinet. Opening it, he was handed a bottle of beer.

" _Danke_."

"No problem dude." It was a few seconds after he closed the cabinet doors that Ludwig reacted.

"WHAT?!" Ripping the cabinet open, he found an uncomfortable Alfred hidden among the bottles, "America, what are you doing here?!"

"No so loud!" he hissed, "And anyway, ask your brother. I told him the story and I'm not coming out until it's safe!" Alfred then jerked the doors closed. Ludwig gave his brother a questioning glare. Gilbert, who had been reading the paper, shrugged.

"It's Oliver's fault."

"Arthur's 2P?"

"Yep. Turns out he made a love potion that would make Allan fall in love with whoever he was thinking about."

"Which was Alfred, I'm guessing. How do you know about this?"

"Well, Alfred told me most of it and I got the background from Birdie, who's with Oliver watching it all unfold."

"... _Scheisse_." Gilbert just went back to reading the paper as Ludwig proceeded to drown himself in his beer. This was a horrible day already... Before either of them could finish what they were doing, a pounding came to the front door and Alfred 'eep'ed. They could guess who was outside.

"Gilbert, could you-?"

"Fine, fine." The albino stood and went to the door, opening it to find Allan there, who was much more cheerful than normal. Gilbert, who was usually energetic, wasn't woken up all the way and yawned.

"What do you want, you unawesome 2P?"

"I saw Alfred come this way. Have you seen him?"

"My _bruder_ and I just woke up. What do you think?"

"He could have snuck into your house and hid."

"I doubt it. Why would he hide here?"

"To get away from me, for some reason." Allan gave a mournful sigh, "Doesn't he know that I love him?! Why can't he just let us marry?!" Gilbert was suddenly hit with déjà vu, recalling how Natalya usually was.

"You know," he began, getting an idea, "why don't you go see Natalya? She's good at finding her brother and you could make a deal with her to help find Alfred." Allan lit up at that.

"That's great!" Turning, he ran off, allowing Gilbert to close the door and return to the kitchen. He found the doors ripped off the cabinet and the backdoor run down. He turned to Ludwig, who was unable to get very drunk, like he wanted.

"At the mention of Natalya he bolted." the younger explained.

"How didn't I hear it?" Ludwig shrugged.

"Don't ask me. He can be a quiet bolter if he wants." The two Germans returned to their breakfast, resolving to fix the cabinet and the door later in the day.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short, but I got this idea a while back and I hope you like it! Please read & review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lovesick

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Of course, Allan! You help me find big brother, I help you find American."

"Where should we start?"

"Least likely places."

"Like Ivan's house?"

"No, Ivan is gone now. Alfred's house?"

"He's not there. How about Tahira's place?"

"Yes!" After a few minutes, Ivan and Alfred peeked out from underneath Ivan's bed.

Thank God she didn't think that we would come back!"

" _Да_ , comrade. We are so very lucky." They crawled out, eyes darting around in fear.

"You got a fallout shelter Natalya doesn't know about?"

" _Нет_. Do you?"

"No, Allan knows all my places. *sigh* We're dead meat, aren't we?"

"Possibly. Could we hide with Toni?"

"Nope. Allan knows how to get in, unfortunately, and Toni won't let me see him, not with the 2P on my tail."

"Then you are right, we are dead. Who could do our funerals?"

"Katyusha could do yours, and Mattie or Arthur could do mine... And that gives me an idea! We need to go see Tino!"

"...? I will follow you, but I am not sure this is a good idea..."

* * *

"...WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE?" Tino snarled at the sight of Ivan. He had just opened the door at Alfred's signature knock, the other Nordics looking in curiously.

"Allan and Natalya are after us. They know how much you hate Ivan, so they might not come here." Tino's face twitched, then relaxed into his usual smile.

"Alrighty then! But if Ivan happens to do anything bad, I won't hesitate to shoot off his you-know-what!" Ivan shivered, as he very rarely got scared, but he was now. Alfred nodded and the two nations entered. This wasn't their last chance, they knew, but they weren't sure where else to go right now. They would move later, but for now, hiding out with the Nordics and a murderous Tino was their best choice.

They were quickly regretting this choice. As hiding out in the Nordic house, they had to earn their keep by doing chores. Including stomping out into howling blizzards for firewood. And it seemed their crazed lovers were also out in the blizzard, which lead to now.

"BIG BROTHER/PORKCHOP! MARRY US, MARRY US, _MARRY US_!" Alfred and Ivan leaned against the pounded door, helped by Berwald and Matthias, as the other Nordics (and Peter and Leon. Alfred and Ivan decided not to ask why Leon was there) ran to lock the other windows and doors.

"Why the h*ll is Allan wanting to marry you?!" Matthias shouted as the four struggled to keep the door closed.

"Oliver! It's all his fault!" The doorknob suddenly flew off, embedding itself in a nearby couch, "He made this love potion that made Allan fall in love with me and now he's teamed up with Natalya to capture Ivan and me!"

"Did you say love potion?" Lukas suddenly asked, poking his head into the room, "What kind?"

"I don't know, call him and FIX THIS!" The door began to splinter.

"MARRYUSMARRYUSMARRYUSMARRYUSMARRYUS!"

* * *

 _ **Notes for this chapter:**_

 _ **IceHong shipping.**_

 _ **Tahira is the name I've given to Afghanistan, who is male.**_

 _ **And anyway, read & review!**_


End file.
